The histological study of the temporal bone, normal and abnormal, with special reference to specific disorders of deafness and equilibrium, correlating pathological findings with clinical and audiological data. The principal investigator is especially interested currently in tissue changes involving the endolymphatic duct and sac system, the cochlear aqueduct, and Meniere's syndrome.